


Feelings

by AxelsKingdom



Series: GrimmStarr [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: "do you fancy Starrk" is my favorite fucking line, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Grimmjow realizes some things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: " The fuck you laughin' at, Kurosaki? " His voice came out as an annoyed hiss and this only seemed to make the teen laugh more, brown hues meeting blues." Do you fancy Starrk, Grimm? "





	Feelings

" I wonder if the asshole is gonna swing by. " Grimmjow spoke without thinking, staring out over the town from the roof of the Kurosaki household. The Shinigami next to him let out a curious hum, shoulder bumping against his own slightly.

" Starrk? " Ichigo's voice caught his attention for a short moment and this moment had seemed to be all the strawberry blonde needed.

He hadn't even been aware he agreed in the form of an affirmative grunt until he heard the other burst out into a loud laugh, one his family could most likely hear if they listened closely. The Sexta allowed himself to move attention from the setting sun to the soul beside him, blue hues narrowing dangerously at him.

" The fuck you laughin' at, Kurosaki? " His voice came out as an annoyed hiss and this only seemed to make the teen laugh more, brown hues meeting blues. 

" Do you fancy Starrk, Grimm? "

The question made the Espada pause, his mind pulling a blank. His expression copied his mind, blank and unreadable as he stared silently at the Shinigami before an affronted growl left him, quickly moving to punch the other and becoming more frustrated when he avoided the swing. 

" Of course I fuckin' don't, what do you take me as, a fuckin' softy like you and your girl?! "

The mention of his relationship with Rukia made Ichigo flush for a moment before he narrowed his own eyes and reached a hand out to poke the Espada's chest.

" Yeah, I do! You're always looking for him when we're done sparring and he's the only other person you talk about in a non-negative way! " Ichigo's statement startled the blue haired man for a moment before he let out a growl, rising to his feet.

" Because he's the only sufferable bastard over there! "

" And what about how you look at him when he ain't looking?! Or how you get upset when he doesn't come around when he usually does?! "

" Says the one who looks like a kicked fuckin' puppy when his girlfriend says she can't visit for a day! "

The two found themselves on the edge of going into a full-blown brawl when Ichigo's sister's voice called out. 

" Ichi-nii! Dinner is ready! " Bless Yuzu's unaware soul, not knowing she just prevented her brother from causing destruction on their street like he often did. 

The two glared at one another for a long moment before Ichigo scoffed, moving to the edge of the roof to jump down. 

" Get your head out of your ass and sort out your feelings, dumbass. " 

Before the Espada could respond, the teen was jumping down to return to his own body, leaving the man alone on the roof. An annoyed growl rumbled up from his chest and he pushed himself off the roof, going somewhere away from the location of his sparring buddy to mull over the ridiculous accusation.

Just because he didn't mind it when Starrk was around, it didn't mean he had some disgusting feelings for him.

Though..he didn't dislike the other Espada either. He liked when they'd hook up at times and just spend a good night together. He didn't mind it when the Primera would fall asleep with his head on his lap when the two lazed around in one of their bedrooms. He actually enjoyed it since it would allow him to keep watch over him and make sure he didn't get himself hurt in any way.

Who could blame him for being protective of his ally? Just because he didn't want him to get hurt, didn't mean anything.

Neither did the fact that when he heard others speak about how the man was attractive and how they wouldn't mind getting with him, he'd get this twisting feeling in his gut.

Or how when the man would give him that tired smile that he always had after a fun night made him feeling like his entire soul was being lit aflame.

Or how he craved for the gentle touch Starrk would give when they sat together, the feeling of his fingers in his hair or lips against his forehead making him want to stay by his side.

Or how he wouldn't mind it if the other held him for a bit and just stayed by his side for a bit.

Or..

The Sexta slowly came to a stop on a roof, staring forward as silent realization fell over him. For the first time in his entire Espada life, an impressive flush danced across his face from pure embarrassment, a hand raising to cover half of his face as he stared at the space where the sun had once been setting.

" Holy shit he's right. I fuckin' like him. "

" Like who? "

A familiar voice and reiatsu appeared behind him and Grimmjow found himself spinning around, blue hues meeting tired blue-grey. He felt his heart stop in his chest and never in his life had he found himself at an escape of words.

** _Fuck._ **


End file.
